Who's the real leader?
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Um..in the second to last chapter, death will appear. The 5 chapter:Reality.
1. Just the begining

----------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed,What happened to me?Why did this have to happen?I tried move my head from my first uncomfortable position,but couldn't hardly lift it.  
My pigtails flicked horribly every time I got shocked in this death ship,mostly to the point of unraveling the bows and was I, the toughest  
Power puff Girls Z, wearing pigtails and bows?Well.....I was in Dragon Dance form.I sighed,What was Dragon Dance?And further more,why was I in  
a ship?It happened like this.......

It was 4 weeks ago,my friends and I were lying down on the grass near our favorite Sakura Tree at was so...  
and Miyako were watching the clouds just float by,while I was I hear 3 familiar voices coming towards us.

"What ya doin' Kaoru?"Someone asked,I can tell who it was instantly.

"I was sleeping before you three idiots woke me up!"I complained,yawning loudly

"Uh,sorry....NOT!"Jiro said,or really known as Butch of the Rowdy ruff ....they quit being evil after they seriously injured their "Mama"in  
an appearntly had no use for him and left soon after that had gotten bored playing pranks so here they are laughed,  
making me angry at him.I turned my attention towards Miyako and Zeke [Boomer],whom were mostly talking and my dislike.

"What are you doing Miyako?"Boomer asked,then blushed

"Err...n-nothing Zeke-Chan,just watching the clouds."Miyako said,then blushed while made me sick to my stomach every time they talked.  
They do they're girly talking and ,just thinking about that is making me sick.

"I'm leaving,this is getting too girly for me."I say,then walked to go in the 'd think Jiro actually would follow me?Well he did,up until I went to the  
girls changing room for he went in there,he'll get in so much trouble if he did!We changed into gym clothes along with Momoko and Miyako,  
whom came later.

We did our stupid warm ups, then started."Now class,we'll be doing Co-ed with the boys today!Today we'll have a contest on which gender can get to the top of the rock climbing wall."The Teacher said, then pointed at a wall that has "rocks" that if you were on, you could slip.I smirked,seeing that Jiro [Butch] was going to be my partner, due to my position in line.

"We'll be going to time it!So you better hurry!"The teacher said "First is Kaoru and Jiro!"I smiled."Read....set....go!"When she said that, I started with a flash.I climbed it fast,seeing that Jiro was right on my is until Jiro grabed my leg and pulled my leg down, making me fall,at least I was in a harness.  
Uh...scratch that, a CRAPPY harness more like it.I hit my head hard on the harness saved me from half the damage.

"Ow!Eh!"I mumbled, rubbing my head because of my teacher was shocked and ran over to me, as did Momoko and Miyako.

"Kaoru are you okay?"Momoko asked, worried along with Miyako.

"F-Fine.....Uh....Can I s-see the nurse for an ice pack or something?"I asked,Was I stuttering?I never stutter!That might had been because of the head accident.......

"Sure, you may go down Kaoru."The Teacher said, then filled out a slip and handed it to me, whom I grabbed it, not yet some reason, I had trouble doing that and fell to my knees.

"Oh dear!Momoko, will you please assist Kaoru to the nurse?"She asked

"Sure!"With that Momoko helped me up, causing me great pain too, and slowly walked to the nurses Momoko left, the Nurse, , was the nicest teacher here, well besides .

"Ahh...Kaoru Matsubara, why are you here?" asked, typing on the computer and writing something can do that really?

"I was in gym, we were having a rock climbing contest with the boys, well Jiro accident [or maybe on purpose, who knows?] pulled my leg and dragged me harness I had was crappy and only helped me from feeling half the pain.I hit my head hard, and when I got up, my leg hurt too."I say,  
I can't lie to my favorite teacher/nurse.

"Right this way Kaoru, lay down on a legs need time to heal from the sudden crash into the ground like that." said, and directed me to a bed with a move able was actually sort of nice.I moved from my position, in pain from before, and moved slowly to there.  
I sat on the bed, no it wasn't like the ones at home, it like a bed at a therapist's office, except it had a plastic thing for a pillow.

"Uh...I wouldn't try to lay down right is an will do yeah."She said, handing me an ice cold icepack for my did her normal cheerful smile then walked out, doing her work again.

"Damn it Jiro...why the Hell would you do that?"I thought, then it came clear to .That's all he did this word echoed through my head painfully every time I tried to figure out why, but that one word just kept appearing.

"He really did try to win, that's why he did what he did, didn't he?"I sighed,"Jiro.....why?We were friends...sometimes I-Shush it!I don't need that heartless ass like him anyways.  
He'll-What did I just say?He hates me then so be it!He doesn't need me."I thought, then the person I hated most at this point came in.

"Jiro"That's all I can say at all, who wouldn't be angry?

"Kaoru look,I'm sorry for-"Jiro began, but I cut him off

"YOU HEARTLESS JERK!HOW COULD YOU?"I yelled, again, it hurt badly and decided not to...for now that is.

"I know what you mean Kaoru, I'm just came to check-"

"Please just leave,just leave me be you've done enough, just go please?"I say,out of character on my part, I just can't accept an "sorry" from him right hurt me badly once, I don't need this a second time.

"Fine."He said, worried then left.

A period or two later.  
I was finally able to leave the nurse's my legs hurt alot least she gave me an icepack for the rest of the day. I was going to my next class which was Family Consumer were learning about the My food pyramid all, we're in seventh grade, A.K.A we are already aware of it!Anyways, I hope this isn't going to be bad, or maybe worse.  
I walked into the room, knowing most of them were , I didn't know if it's about the "falling accident" or something else, after all they all are or seem so....GIRLY!  
In my class was Momoko, whom laughing crazing, her cheeks, scarlet red from laughing. On the other hand, Miyako was crying and blushing from what appeared to be, embarasment.I hope that someone hadn't done that to her or else I will personally kill them.

"Uh...what happened to Miyako?"I whispered to the laughing Momoko

"She-she had a HUGE circle cut into her gym shirt!It made Zeke blush, the boys smile all except Jiro and Zane, and the girls Zeke found out the boys were smiling, he got angry, more like growling though."Momoko whispered, despite the fact that she giggled more.

I sighed, "Uh Momoko, I am not the person to actually comment about this, weren't you in the same position when Octi cut a heart in YOUR gym shorts right?"I asked, with a grin on my leaned back in her seat, possibly remembering the my worst enemy [I don't need to explain]  
came in the room.I turned, looking only at the others.

"Uh hey Kaoru."Jiro said, knowing mostly I wasn't caring nor listening.

He continued, though I turned my head away towards the window, not paying attention.

Jiro sighed, he walked to his seat, which, to make things worse, was in front of me.  
"Now class, we'll be doing a PowerPoint with the first part,then the second and back, by you done that, you'll do another paper to the end of class." said, then showed us a craptacular display of a that, we had to do the second part of it by ourselves,  
which I did in a of a sudden, two boys were fighting.I by now forgot their of the boys pushed the other causing him to knock into Miyako, whom had scissors in her hands for a project our life science teacher gave us, she fired her scissors blindly and cut half of Momoko's hair.

"My hair!My long hair!Momoko said, then turned her attention to Miyako. Miyako! You really need to watch were you are flinging those things!"Momoko scolded

"Sorry Momoko-Chan!"Miyako said, sweetly

"You better be!" Momoko said, rather rudely and angrily.

"Um...you should blame those two for most of it!Not me!"Miyako said, upset with her rudeness and angre towards was right though, it has not been her fault her saying that sounds so....unrealistic doesn't it?

"What!It isn't their fault you had to finish you project during class!"Momoko fired opened her book for answers on the turned a page to see a big, cut out from cotton maybe.

Miyako gasped, "So it was you who did that to me!"She said in has been rare for turned their heads away from each other in angre.

"So much for great, unbad day huh Kaoru?"I thought. Then rest of the day has been the same way, even up to Life Science with .I walked home alone, hoping that this day will be over soon.

------------------------------------  
Me do good?Did I make them in character enough?Ugh so many questions so little answers.  
Please review and or tell me if this is in character or not!  
Everyone:Happy Halloween to all!  
CPS'S: [Including me cause I'm one of them.]Happy Scares day!  
PTG's:Ya! Trick or treat!If you don't.  
JJG and RRB:[Jamming Jazzing Girls and Rapping Rocking Boys.]The monster's and ghosts will visit and kill you!  
Nina the TV jumer:So bring them all the delicious candy you collected to make them leave you alone this Halloween Day!  
Everyone:See-ya later!


	2. The battle between friends and foes

Finally back!

Chapter 2: The battle between friends and foes.

-------------------------------------------------  
I was wrong. It didn't get better, only worse. Momoko got angry at Miyako for her hair, which I think is retarded. Miyako embarassed due to the shirt thing. I maybe going to have to resolve this. What a drag! Momoko sat beside me as usual, eating candy and far away from Miyako.

" Hey I figured something out!" I say

" What?" Momoko asked

" That your being stupid idiots fighting like this! Seriously, your what, 13? Your acting like 5 five year olds! And now I sound like you! Your destroying your friendship for hair! How low are you?" I asked angrilly

" I'm not low!" Momoko defended

" Yes you are, Momoko. I think Miyako and you are basicly...er pushing the lines! You over hair and her over shirt! This is stupid! I got hit in the dead and you don't see me complaining huh?" I say. Momoko pondered.

_" Great, just great...NO I'M IN THIS! Huh? Peace maker..so Miyako like. Can't wait till this is done."_ I thought

" Momoko I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was just-" Miyako started

" It's okay, I just overeacted on this. It's partly my fault." Momoko said, sounding herself again.

_" Yay! They're friends again! Now no more peace maker stuff for me!" _I thought

Beep, Beep!

" Uh can we leave?" I asked, the teacher nodded. [lunch time]

We ran to the roof as always. The Rowdyruffs followed our lead

" Powered Buttercup!" We yelled.

" Hyper Blossom!"

" Rolling Bubbles!"

" Powered Butch!"

"Hyper Brick"

"Rolling Boomer!"

" What is it Mayor?" Blossom asked

" Monster destroying city! Please get here fast." He said, scared.

" Okay we're on it!" Blossom said. " Okay girls trouble in Tokyo lets move out!" Bubbles and I nodded and flew out.

" Are you ready to back down?" One of the monsters asked, there was three total monsters.

" No we aren't!" I complained angrilly. " We just got started."

" Sonic Club!" Butch screamed, then attacked with his huge club with spikes on the end.

" Champane Drive!" Boomer said and blew hammer sized bubbles from his silver and black bubble wand.

" PPG and RRB smack down!" Brick yelled and slammed his spiked yoyo that was red with silver spikes and black "B"  
in the middle. At the monster, destroying it.

" Two more to go." I say, eagerly and evilly. I stepped forward and prepared my hammer. The second monster growled and tried to attack me, at least I dodged...only to be hit by the third monster. "Gah! Fucking idiots!"

" Buttercup, watch your mouth!" Blossom and Bubbles said, they didn't see me get slammed and bruised by the third monster because they were focused on the second. I slowly got up, no exactly in a good mood by the attack. I flew up, painfully, but fell back down by the third hitting me again. I think this is the payback I deserve for gloating right? I'm weak.....man how can I be so weak? I'm the toughest Powerpuff for gods sake! This is embarassing! I got knocked out when I crashed into the ground. But, when I was about to slip into my knocked out state, I felt hands pull me. Rough hands grabbing my body, roughly. I felt myself being pulled, getting dragged by my necklass that had the " P" on it.I felt the necklass choke my throat, I struggled to breathe normally until the man [or woman] grabbed me by my shoulders. I then blacked out.

* * *

**That's chapter two!**


	3. First Battle

****

Chapter 3:The First Fight!

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark. I barely could see a thing, that is only a small light in the middle room. I tried to reach out to see more but I felt ropes of steel bind me. When I realized it, I was in a...chair. A weird, but still, a chair. It was steel with arms that wrapped my own to it's. I also tried to move my own head, well....that was a fail. It hurt.....badly. I felt as though I got hit over and over again at the same time, strangely I felt numb in my legs.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I here? Where are the RowdyRuff Boys Z? Where are Momoko and Miyako?_

I wondered more and more. The more I thought, the more I got then, a person came.

_Does he or she know I'm a wake? _He or she looked around. _Maybe not. _I pretended to fall limp as before.

" You know that I already knew you were awake right?" The person asked .

" Why am I here?" I asked

" Why?"He/She asked. By the sound of the voice, I'd say a girl or a weird...very weird guy.

"Yeah, why? Why am I here? Who are you? Are my friends here?" I asked

" 1: Your here...well because I need power, and your the strongest. 2:No, your friends aren't here." He/She said unemotionly.

" P-power? What do you mean?" I asked, confused and creeped. Who wouldn't?

" Yes, power my dear. I want to see your inner power. I seen your strength in battle. I've been watching you, eyeing you like a hawk or eagle. My name is Dynamic Blast." She/He said, the she/he walked foward. I was right, a girlish-boy. He sounded girly, but you coulda thought other wise. He was goth-like in the light. All black and blood red.

" You still hadn't answered my other question." I said

He sighed " Power? Why would I need power? Well....I really want to be...stronger.I followed your foot steps."

" W-what?"

" I known you since Pre-school. I've followed your strength, envying that. I was jealous of you to be accurate." Blast said

" Y-you known this whole time that I was-" I started to say. I stopped myself. I knew that this....THIS was weird. Really weird. This creeped me out...you can say it scared me.

"Kaoru Mastubara. Yes, I was aware of it. The strongest girl and had emotional and physical pain brought on to you." Blast said

I sat silent. He continued to talk.

".....I known you since she died....though did the others care....NO!" Blast said, he was trying to basicly brainwashing me and sure enough, it was working.

".....Butch...Miyako..Momoko...their nothing compared to you. You have strong powers within you-" Blast started, I couldn't take it.

" SHUT THE HECK UP! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO NICE PEOPLE?" I yelled

" Butch isn't nice though." Blast pointed out

" He is nice."

" Oh really? He pulled you down to win a pointless match for pride." Blast countered. He was right. You gotta hand it to him, he's good.

" So? Isn't that what I do now aswell?" I asked

" Yep though you don't do it the way he better, smarter, cuter...." He said. He walked toward me, touching my sore arm, rubbing it. I really wanted to swat, but I can't.I felt a strange thing happen. Rage? Maybe rage.....though I feel...like...like wishing..HE was here. I wanted him to be here...to save me. It really was a girlish thing, especially since I'm a tomboy and all. I wish...just wish I hadn't ignored him. I had told him the truth. Now it's to late. I want to just, smack myself. I lost. I lost to..to myself. My weakness.

" Please stop....." I muttered

" Kaoru...Kaoru my servents will take you to my...[Coughs] err...bed chamber." He released me from the chair. I fell forward. I quickly got up and got grabbed by two semi-tall men,whom I fought.

" That all? I will not ever go with you. I repeat. NEVER!" I said, hitting blast powerfully.

Blast laughs." This is why I love you dear. You never know when to quit. Besides, Butch HATES you. He is mean. We are made for eachother." Blast said,He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

" When I said never I mean NEVER!" I said repeated angrilly. I could feel the angre grow. It's like....I can't even be myself through it.I felt the urge to attack....fire flaring up in me.

" Whoa! That's the thing right there I love. Ditch Butch and be mine." Blast said, holding up a hand. " I knew you were right for me."

" Well your not right for me!" I say, then a veil of red glowed off me.I was in utter vanished givingme new strength along with different clothing style aswell.

" Woof!" Blast said, drooling? Man...perverted idiots. What worse thing other than that is there? He stared at my...CHEST?!

" Uh..MY EYES ARE UP HERE STUPID!" I said, rather angrily. I hit or slammed rather than ht, what ever, the point is that I attacked and beat the crap out of the pervert. [Which surprised me because I actually have super powers...werd how things like this happen to me.]

" Ow, testy much babe." He said, picking himself up.

" Don't callme babe."

" Right!" He again stares,not looking me in the eye.

" Gahhhh!" I say in rage. Does this guy have a one track mind? I walked away, then he followed me, trying to stop me.

" You can't actually walk outta this area like that. You do know that right?" He asked, I turned, unsure what he ment.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked, pissed.

" I'll show you." Blast said. He grew larger, snake like. [Think Naruto for some of this.] His skin, scalely. His dark hair grew longer. " You'll have to fight me first that is."

" If you want to lose, then be my guest." I said. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I am going to fight exactly with. My hammer is destroyed. [or still at the site before kidnapped here, either way, it's missing.]Blast darted at me, fast. I dodged and felt my fists glow red, then my eyes.

" Fire Punch!" I yelled, then punched the suprised Blast in the face. He grunted in pain, then leaned in for another attack. I managed to dodge the attack by kicking the wall around me.

" Stop dodging girl!" Blast yelled, he charged, throwing knife things.

_Kunai. _I corrected as I thought. _How am I going to defeat him and his snakes? I have to think fast, he's throwing Kunai now. _I threw kunai back at Blast and deflected the kunai.I swear..this feeling....I can feel a person, help me figure out what the attacks of the transformation as if the something or someone took over my body.

_What is this feeling? It's like someones taken control of my whole body! How can-_ My thoughts stopped as I felt my arms move, performing something.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" I heard myself say. Fire came from my body and made lion moves as it spin and I spun. This confused Blast as he aims for me. I didn't have to dodge it cause it totally was off aim.

Blast laughed and flung three snakes from his hands.

I spat as the snakes clung into my neck.

Blast snakes bit me hard, though, as I could feel so far, was pain. Huge amounts of snakes released me, when they had, I fell clenching my neck.

" What's wrong Kaoru? Lost your steam?" He said, amused and tauntingly.

I growled, " Shut up!" I pulled out another weapon."Manipulating Attack Blades!" The kunais around the room. I manipulated the kunia's with my fire power and directed them all towards Blast. He didn't notice this and got hit by the attack.

" Damn it!" He muttered.

I quickly took this operatunity to attack the defenseless Blast.I blew a HUGE gust of fire directly at Blast. Fire breathe, nice.

I felt weak right after it. I held the wound on my neck again as I fell to my knees.

_This..this pain... _I glanced at my hand _What happened to it? Burns now worse then before. _My eyes grew as I saw a symbol glowing. _What is it? How did he-Wait...could the bite have done that? _I turned, facing Blast.

" What? Don't like my present I gave you?" He smiled devilishly, I growled angrilly.

" What is it?" I asked, breathing heavilly

" The seal? Well...I just told you." He gave me no answer, just a fragment and he expects me to be okay with it? Not gonna happen! I tried to move my body to hit him...but it hadn't moved. I couldn't move.

" You lost,admit it."He said, evilly.I just had enough energy to pull him down harshly and roughly.

"YOU WRETCHED IDIOT!" He punched mein the face, then kicked me in the stomache. I couldn't move this time. I lied, sideways. My face unreadable. I looked at him, dead in the eye.

_This is the end right? It can't be...... _I thought, my heart told me that he would save me...but my head disagreed though. My head told me that it's over...told me that I will be his. I layed in the pool of blood, pondering.

" Your giving up Kaoru? How unlike the great Buttercup!" He taunted me, his words full of venom. I tried to get up, my arms full of cuts and bruises, pushed me up. I got up, slowly and weakly, eyeing Blast angrilly.

" I will never give up. For that is my way, my Powerpuff way." I say, with blood coming out of my mouth. I ran fast and angrilly toward the stunned Blast.

" Eight Palms, Sixty-Four Trigrams!" Fire came out my hands again, I hit him over and over hard with the fire. Soon the palms went higher.

" Nine Palms, Eighty-one Trigrams!" I said, and kept hitting him nonstop so he couldn't hit me back.I finished the attack, as it ended, Blast fell to his knees in shock. His eyes widened to the fullest. I smiled.

" Had enough?" I asked, I thought I had won, but I was wrong. He crumbled into many fragments.

_Damn it! Clone! Where's the real one then?_

" Not to my sides, or in the air. So...then he's below me!" I yelled, I punched the ground harder than ever. He muttered then used the broken ground to his advantage.

The battle dredged on. [I didn't feel like making the whole thing...]

I have failed...I fell from the sky from his attack. I looked up weakly at Blast, he'd been smiling apparently.

" You it now!" Blast commanded, he kicked me.

My vision grew blurry, though I forced myself awake.

" Answer me!" He growled then hit me again, this time I cried out.

" I will not lose...for if..." I didn't say that of coarse, but I wanted to. " They'll come...sooner or later..." I murmured quitely

He grabbed me by my hair.I yelped in unexpected pain. " THEY'LL COME? Do-"

They came bursting into the room.

" Random much???" I asked...sorta out of nowhere.

" But-Who are you?" They didn't see me in this form yet!

"......" I grabbed Blast and flung him into a wall with all my might. Why? He ....basicly touched my butt. Perv.

" Uh...hi?!" I couldn't figure out what I can say to them. I can't just say, "Hi guys, I just transformed into this thing and got captured by Blast who's a pervert, while I was knocked out." That won't do.

Butch punched me...then kicked me. Man, he's strong. He was about to finish me off..when I, of all people, cried.

" P-please stop it Butch!" I whined, girlishly. "My green eyes, filling with tears. Everywhere hurt. My arms, legs, neck, even my stomache started to ache in pain.

" How did you know my name?" He grabbed my didn't believe me.

" I-I'm K-" I started, he punched me again harder then the last.

" YOUR NOT KAORU YOU B****! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU ARE!" I whined silently to myself.

" Please believe me...I'm not lieing Butch-" I cried hard. " BELIEVE ME PLEASE JIRO!"

He stopped along with the others. Butch growled.

" Butch stop it! It's her!" Blossom said along with Brick, they held him back for me.

"No...." I couldn't take the pain...so I fell into unconcious bliss. I could feel my transformation undo it's self , from me, it went charcoal black.

* * *

**The end of the...3rd chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Finding out.**


	4. RomanceFinding out

**Chapter 4- Finding out [Or figured identity]**

* * *

I felt hands holding me, almost hug like. I didn't need to open my eyes to basicly know who it was. I knew the grip. It was the person whom hit me after Blast had.

_Butch_ I silently thought. The pain in my neck increased. I tightened my eye lids in pain.

_The seal....it's happening again....darn. _I opened my eyes vision fuzzy and blurry. I looked up at Butch, my body, tired unwanting to move. Butch's emerald eyes stared in my jade.

" At least your awake.." He muttered, I swear I heard Butch...THE Butch mutter _I'm sorry Kaoru....._ I think I made that....the pain jolted through my sore body.I grasped my neck in pain.

" What's wrong?" Butch asked, I didn't hear him. I wasn't able to. The pain blocked all my concentration. All I can think of was pain.

I screamed, grasping it harder. I came out of Butch's grip and hovered just screaming.

" Buttercup!" They raced over, worriedly.

_Please....the seal...it hurts.....make the seal go.... _I thought, whining in my thoughts. How characteristicly huh? Blossom forced my hand from my neck, her eyes widened.

I didn't look up, my eyes closed tight in the extreme amount of pain that tore through my neck. I hovered lower, unknowingly. They saw this and gripped my arm. I can't move, the seal just wiped away other pain...it made it's own even worse.I just...gave up the fight.I fainted, luckily Butch pulled me before I fell.

* * *

**At the lab.....**

I woke up, my arms covered in bandages and IV's. I still was in my new transformation.

" Uh hi...whoever you are." Momoko and Miyako called

I thought of a name. _Dragon Dance _I mentally said. The name jumped out to me the most, like that. I hadn't had the slightest idea why.

" Dragon Dance." I say sharply.

" Why?" Miyako asked, coming close to me.

" I don't know...it jumped to my mind. I don't even have the slighest idea why." I said, fully honest.

" Well....may you at least tell us what happened?" Butch asked, looking remorseful.

I looked down, not able to look into Butch's saddened emerald orbs.

I felt tears ride down my bruised cheeks. " It happened like this...." I explained every detail. When I was done, they stared at me, horrified.

" I was hoping you would've help me...." I stopped and looked down again " But when you came.........well, you know that part already."

" Um...May I talk to her alone?" Butch asked, I could see tears building up in his eyes. He lowered his head to hide them, but that didn't make me not see, only Momoko and two girls shrugged, then they ran away, giggling in their haste.

" I-I'm sorry..." Butch said quitly.

I looked at him, surprised. He hardly shows his emotions." What?"

" I said I'm sorry! I really am. You never let me finish what I wanted to say at school.I wanted to say sorry because I hit you...and hadn't believed you." Butch sounded sorry honestly. Seriously, even more serious then he is normally. [Which is...never] I even believed he was telling the truth. He just seemed so...truthful when he answered.

" I-I forgive you...after all....you didn't know it-"

" I didn't always...always mean to do the things I do. Like annoy you.....I wanted to test you. To really see what's it like to be...to be...in love. When I saw you before, I liked you. I wanted to know you better, for you to also love me." He played with his fingers " But I had to follow what my brothers were doing so I wouldn't be : The skirt flipping. And the fight with the cat thing in Egypt, I felt your...air kiss. I enjoyed it. I really fainted because of how it felt." He stopped himself, then blushed.

I felt a blush darken my face, unbidden. " Uh......."

" Will you be my girlfriend?" I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he mean that? I blushed harder.

" I know...if you don't then I'll be on my way." He turned to walk away. I couldn't let this slip away from my fingers. My crush. My real crush. I grabbed his arm, with my sore arm, but that didn't matter anymore.

" I-I want you to be my boyfriend." I wanted to get something out that way that been bugging me " I missed my chance before hand...in the begining I wished..I wished you would save me from Blast. I wanted to kill him when he mocked you behind your back. He was picking on you, that made me angry." He stared at me, then smiled.

" R-really?"

I nodded He kissed my lips, they tingled with his touch. I felt my heart soar, free. It was a very different then the air kiss. I felt, ...this made me happy. Really happy.

" Got it Miyako!" Momoko shouted...really blurted out.

" Got what?" I screamed angrilly.

" Uh....the kiss?" My angre rose to a full extent.

" Uh...do you want me to get them-" Butch was cut off by A bam.

" Buttercup!" The voice screamed and boomed. " MY BUTTERCUP!"

" Blast is back." I muttered, Butch shot up and got into his face, pissed off as ever.

" YOUR BUTTERCUP?" He asked angrilly, pissed off to the max.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away when Blast attacked.

"Buttercup...." Butch said..my Butch.I got up from the bed. Just sat up. I put my hands in position. I had a seal saved up on my forehead. It'll be put to good use.

" Butt-Dragon Dance, your tired, you need your rest. I'll take on the moron." Butch told me, but I didn't care.

" Now....now is the time.....Sanzo Reproduction!" [Cell reproduction] I called out. My wounds healed instantly. I pulled the IV's off my arms and took the bandages off.

" What are...wow." Butch was amazed of how it basicly healed.

" If you want to fight then bring it!" I yelled. " You now can't kill me in battle!"

_But it makes the cells reproduce many times faster.....making me have a shorter life span.._

" Then fine by me!" He charged but I dodged.

" What's this? Blast weaking? How unlike Blast." I smirked.

" Shut up!" Blast growled.

I felt my eyes....form something.

"sharingan!" I called. It made my vision better. I could see everything I saw an attack coming...wait, that's from the future...so that must mean...I CAN SEE OTHERS ATTACK BEFORE THEY ATTACK FOR REAL!I dodged everything he threw at me with no saw Butch, he was okay...but....somethings coming towards him!

" Butch watchout!" I pushed him away from the object.

_It wasn't after him at all was it? _My eyes grew big _It was after me!_ I raced, dodging Blast AND the things until they both caught me.

I hear Butch growl and charge at him with full fury. I knew that wouldn't got pushed away by Blast.

" What-" I got smuthered by the electricy jolting into me. When it was done..I didn't move. My limbs didn't allow me to.

" What the hell did you do to her?" Butch yelled, his voice was scary. It could even scare me if it was directed to me.

"Well.. this is what I want." Blast walked to me, then kissed me. I couldn't pull away, the thing didn't allow me to. His kisses were hungy, lustful.

" What the hell? What the hell do you think you are kissing my girl?" Butch yanked him off of me.

" Thank you Butch...I co-" Blast slapped me in the face, harder then before.

" Shut up you whore!" Blast scolded, I myself got pissed. Who wouldn't? HE JUST CALLED ME A WHORE WHEN HE KISSED ME!

" Who are you callin' the whore?" I asked, blurting out my thoughts. Butch, the handsome Butch, punched him hard in his back. I smiled, making Blast grin at me.

" Bye Bye my love. " Blast said, smiling then pressed a button. I felt the thing move me along.

I moved my hand in pain, the hole was big enough to slide my hand out. "BUTCH!" I yelled, Butch flew after me, but was cut in a fight with Blast. "Butchhhhh!" He tried to grab my arm before I got put into the ship, but was too late.

After a some time, I got used to the painful shocks that Blast did to me. That's how I am here today.


	5. Reality

**Chapter 5: Reality. [I'm doing this faster since I have no school due to snow]**

* * *

Well..that's the whole story for me. That's all..all I've know so far.

"GIRL! STOP SLACKING ON THE POWER!" A servant to Blast shouted in angre towards me. I did not want to..so I hadn't done it. The man growled as he/she came towards me, then electro shocked me.

" Hum....now we're talking." He/she murmured to no one in particular. The man left, the sinister sounding voice of his/her followed.I heard a knock on the side of the ship, my section.I sat, silent as ever before.

" Buttercup?" A person asked, since I haven't really heard anyother voices besides the voices of Blast and his evil servants, I cautioned myself for the worse.

" W-who's there?" I peeped up, scared. Really? Huh....me scared....unlike me...

" It's us! We're here to help!" Another voice said, this one, nice and sounded female.

"Miyako?" I asked They ran over to me, I couldn't believe it was them at first, but then I saw Momoko's pink eyes and red bow. That made me happy and joy filled me. Finally they help me.

" Guys don't touch the bars...I tried that already..." I muttered

" Why?" Blossom asked

"It will shock you...trust me...." I accidently grabbed the bar to turn."Uh oh..." I screamed as I got shocked and fire/energy for the ship shot up.I nearly fainted after that one."Owwy"

" Don't move Kaoru!" Blossom told me.

"What are you-" I was cut off by Blossom's yoyo hitting the thing. It broke in half to much of my pleasure.I limped down, in pain. SOOOO much pain.

" Buttercup!" They grabbed my arms and pulled my weak body up. Just as that was going to happen, Blast entered, angry at my escape.

" Buttercup!" Blast growled, his voice full of spite and angre. I looked up at him, scared. Blast tried to attack Blossom because she let me out of the cage thing, but I blocked his attack with a big blast of fire.

"Blast..don't piss me off." I warned him, my angre rising.

" What do you think you can do? You just a weak whore." Blast said, my angre rising out of control. GAHHHHH! HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT? I SHOULD POUND HIM TO DEATH!

" I keep telling you I AM NOT A WHORE! Get it straight! You kissed me!" I shouted at Blast. " Flare Big Bomb!" I sent a big fire bomb [It was in the shape of a bomb] to Blast and did exactly what his name says. It blasted Blast away!

Blast growled and sent snakes my way, I dodged, soon realizing it was going to hit my Butch. I put a sheild around everyone, protecting us...for now.

" Guys...go now while you have a chance to." I whispered, they looked at me, wide eyed and in shock.I think what I said offended them. Okay...it did sound pretty crappy, I mean they come to save me and I save them in return and make them leave? Yeah, pretty crappy.

" We can't leave you behind Buttercup, your our friend and partner, we have to fight this!" Boomer and Bubbles said, I smiled at their helpfulness. They can always make me smile so happily, even when times were tough like now.

"I'm sorry..I can't let you do that...Blast is stronger then any of you. If I lose you..then I'd be a terrible friend." I told them, they still didn't understand." You helped me right? Now it's my time to help all of you. Especially you Butch..." I let some tears fall. "If I let you all die because of Blast then...-" Butch's arms stopped me dead in my tracks as he wrapped me in a hug.

" We understand Buttercup, we do really. Just don't do anything rash okay?" I smiled as he said that.I nodded in response. As I did that, The two Powerpuffs left and so did the two unhappy Rowdyruffs, leaving both me and Butch there.

" Please be careful."He muttered softly, kissing me. I missed that alot.

" I will Butch. Please make sure they are okay in the Professor's home. Okay?" I asked, kissing back.I let him go to leave, which thankfully he did without any second thoughts.I let down the sheild, then went to attack position.

" Buttercup!" He growled in response as he kept punching or tring to punch me. I blocked and attacked. Combo attacked over and over again without warning. Soon...we were fighting like crazy. All punches and kicks, no suprises. That is....until he pulled a sword out. I wasn't paying attention enough cause I was in pain by the seal on my neck. It was pretty strange how it made me feel pain at the exactly the right moment. Man...that's still pretty weird. Blast flung the sword at me, that sword landed hard in my right arm. I landed on the wall because of the force used. I couldn't remove it, that's why it scared me.

" B-blast?" I asked, my worried tone making it a dead give away that I'm scared. Blast noticed this.

" Shut your pie-whole." Blast forced me to move my other arm. He stabbled my arm hard, nailing my body to the wall. He aimed for the the legs soon. I kept kicking him, but soon my legs too were nailed.

" Blast...I only have but one question to ask you." I said, he looked at me in a curious way. " What do you desire so much that you will risk killing me for?" Blast smirked, but that changed to angre quickly as he stabbed me right hand.

" Why you ask?" Blast said, through gritted teeth. " YOU! YOU GOING OUT WITH THAT STUPID ROWDYRUFF BOY Z!" I wanted to tell him otherwise but decided not to. Then a barrage of swords were sent flying at me, Blast wasn't even there! He was just another clone. Man...he tricked me again!I kept screaming as the swords kept digging into me...but then my scream was silenced as the swords dug into my heart and then brain that point on, I saw nothing but pure blackness.

* * *

**Sad ending for her huh? Well...I promised something in the end to a person. I promised that I was going to make a final chapter with Butch's thoughts.I will do that since her point of veiw is done for now.[but will come again sometimes in the sequal.]**

**Last chapter:Sorrow and hate.**


End file.
